


Peace and Honor

by muselesswriter



Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [2]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Other, Past Child Abuse, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: After winning the battle, Lancelot lays motionless on the green ground, enjoying the peace for once in his life, or what's left of it.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Peace and Honor

He laid down with his head to the sky, he could feel it, his soul being pulled by the Angel of Death, a slow and painful death, that’s what the Weeping Monk deserves for hurting all of those innocent people, or so he thought, their faces haunt him every night no what he does to seek their forgiveness.

  


Yet, the sky was blue, beautiful and clear, no clouds, the way the sun shined in the cold weather made the Monk smile, a sincere smile, it felt like spring, his favorite season, the reys kept him feeling warm, he was thankful, he didn’t wish for his last moments to be shivering and shaking of how cold his body felt.

  


He looked at his right hand, it was numb but placed upon a pile of leafs, his hand was green, that’s who he is, a monster but not an abomination like Father had said, and now that he has nothing to lose the Monk couldn’t help but to notice this beautiful phenomenal, if only he spent his life enjoying it rather than trying to hide, if only he had time to enjoy it more.

  


He wasn’t sad that his life was ending, Lancelot was glad if anything, he’s to meet God now, he'd tell him of what he had seen and what he had done, he’d tell him of the horrors on earth and beg for forgiveness, for being a monster, he didn’t choose to be born this way, but God only lays obstacles for those who can handle them, for those he favors to bring them closer to his light.

_  
_

_“Where’s the Monk?”_ a familiar masculan voice roared, Lancelot would get up and look at the source if he wasn’t too numb, too drained, if he had any control over his body, but the instant comfort told him everything he needed to know.

  


Then came the figure, the figure of the Green Knight hovering all over him and suddenly the world became warmer _“Lancelot? Hiddens! You’re badly injured”_ the Knight said worried _“Call the healer”_ he shouted, Lancelot looked at him, he smiled _“you came, you honored your word”_ he whispered, too tired to speak any louder _“save your energy_ _brother, we’ll get you help”_ Lancelot tried to shake his head in protest but his muscles betrayed him _“Gawain… there’s nothing a healer can do for me, I’m gone”_

  


Gawain, terrified, he knew Lancelot is right, the man was bleeding everywhere, he had a cut so deep in his abdomen that the Knight could see the inside of his body, that aside from the smaller ones, he’ll die of blood loss way before he could patch the biggest one _“don’t say that, we’ll get you help”_ the Green Knight insisted in denial, but they both knew the truth.

  


_“Please, I don’t wish my last moments to be like this”_ Lancelot whispered, Gawain screamed for a healer but no one came, they’d take one look at his cut before they go into the next patient, focusing on the ones who had an actual chance of survival. 

  


Gawain pulled his friend into his lap, holding him in both arms as if to keep the Widow from taking him, it was the first time Lancelot was ever held, he enjoyed that feeling, Gawain reached for his hand and held it in his, they were cold, he was cold _“you honored your word, thank you”_ Lancelot said, gathering whatever strength he had in him _“and_ _what an honor? I’m late”_ the Knight mumbled.

  


_“Not late to take them to safety, tell them, tell them I apologize for all the pain I caused_ ” the Weeping Monk whispered, his eyes focused on Gawain _“are you in pain? I should_ _bring you something for the pain”_ the knight was interrupted by the Monk’s smile, it wasn't as faint as before, the first time he’s ever seen him smile was when he had to leave this world? Damned be the Hiddens for this cruel joke, Gawain’s always wondered how the blond would look like if he smiled, if he carried a lighter weight on his shoulders? And now he knows, his tears began to fall, but he kept it together, he remained strong, for the Monk’s sake.

  


_“I feel nothing, please, stay, tell me of your version of heaven”_ Lancelot whispered, Gawain swallowed thickly and nodded _“alright... I don’t believe in life after death, but my people had this… well, old saying that no soul is ever wasted, they procreate back into earth, and… well, I when I pass I wish to be reunited again with people of this life, people that I care about such as yourself”_ he said softly.

  


Gawain had no point in his words but to distract the Monk, and perhaps if he tells him a story, the other would hold onto life a bit longer, the Monk didn’t really listen, he didn’t care of coming back to life, he only wanted peace, and he sensed how pained Gawain was feeling, how useless, so he wanted to distract him as God took him.

  


The Green Knight had Hazel eyes, Lancelot thought, before now he never had a chance to look at his eyes, he never noticed how beautiful they were, even when they’re filled with tears, the way they glew in the light, he smiled, weak, tired, “thank you” he whispered, he could feel his body being not his anymore, he was tired, he closed his eyes.

  


Gawain watched him, held back as many tears as he could, he looked so peaceful as if he’s sleeping only he isn’t, he is gone, Lancelot was good, he truly was, and just when everyone else saw the goodness in him he was taken, why must all beautiful things be taken so soon? He looked as if he’s sleeping only he wasn’t.

  


The Green Knight carried his friend, his body falling limp between his arms, he buried him that day in the most beautiful spot, an eternal garden or so it was said, where it was always the spring that the Monk loved dearly, he buried a piece of him as well, a part that had faith in happy endings “they’ll know, I swear it, everyone will know the story of Lancelot Du Lac, of the Weeping Monk, the hero who saved the Fey kind” he promised his parted friend, and Gawain always honored his words.


End file.
